marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rowkis (Earth-616)
Rowkis killed four vampires who attacked Susan Vendermeer, Queen Cilla in disguise. He infected the last vampire, cleaned his spikes with her handkerchief, and scaled up the building and disappeared. Wanting to mate with the vampire hunter Blade to ensure a better future for the Tryks, Queen Cilla had Rowkis watch over Blade and defend him from harm for a period of time. Rowkis obeyed Cilla, even though he thought he should be Cilla's mate, not Blade. Cilla eventually got Blade to mate with her, but she and Rowkis also antagonized Blade after they told him that they had tricked him. Cilla and Rowkis fought Blade and escaped. Rowkis later came back to kill Blade, but he was killed when Blade sliced him in two with his sword. | Powers = *''Superhuman Strength: Like all Tryks, Rowkis possesses superhuman strength. As a species, they feed on Vampires making them twice as strong. *Superhuman Speed: Rowkis is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *Superhuman Stamina: Rowkis' body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert herself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *Superhuman Agility: Rowkis' ability, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Superhuman Reflexes: Rowkis' natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Rowkis is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human. Rowkis can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of minutes. He is unaffected by sunlight and stakes. The only wound he cannot heal is decapitation. *Immortality: Rowkis, like all Tryks, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases as long as he ingests vampire blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. *Fangs: Like all Tryks, Rowkis has fangs. He can quickly drain a victim of blood. *Claws: Like all Tryks, Rowkis sharp nails and extra pincer like claws that comes from his hands. *Shapeshifting: Rowkis is able to change from his true Tryk body to a human form. | Abilities = Skilled fighter able to best Blade in a one on one fight. | Strength = Superhuman | Weaknesses = *Special Limitations'': Rowkis, like all Tryks, has a number of special vulnerabilities. His greatest weakness, like that of other Tryks, is that he must ingest about one quart of vampire blood in order to maintain his vitality. Otherwise, his powers will steadily decrease to the point where he enters a comatose state. Rowkis, like all Tryks can only be killed two ways: being decapitated and being exposed to fire. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Blood Dependency